Persolvo Beatae Memoriae
by hopelessmine
Summary: He always kept his promises. And he would never forget the one he made to her. Assassin CrossGypsy


_**Persolvo Beatae Memoriae **_

**

* * *

A/N: **I live! x33 -falls over-

* * *

**Dreamin' **the dream that won't stop 

It's destined to fall

Don't stop lovin'

Can't stop lovin' you

Yeah, yeah, yeah...

**Believe in you**

Even if I lose everything in exchange for it

_Still_ lovin'

Can't stop lovin' you

No, no, no...

_**– r.o.r./s, Tattoo Kiss**_

A glint of white flashed in the dark, and light laughter escaped from the tight-lipped mouth.

Even in the darkest part of her mind, she could still remember back...

* * *

"Xiote? Xii?" Her hushed call echoed around the darkly lit alley as she fumbled with the basket hung around her arm. 

Stifling a gasp, she stopped short, listening intently for any sounds of her best friend.

And there it was, dimly, she could hear voices on the other side of the alley.

Clutching the folds of her dress tighter in her small fist, she grimly set out to find him.

As she got to the other side, she dared to peep around the corner, hoping for no trouble.

Her jaw dropped open slightly as she saw what came into view. Xiote!

But he wasn't alone. Along with him were many assassins, stalkers, lord knights...

... that could only mean one thing... Xiote was in trouble.

Again.

"Oh, Xiote!" She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her mouth.

The voices stilled.

"Did you hear that?" Whispers floated. "What was that?"

She clamped her hands over her mouth as she pressed her quivering body against the wall.

"... It's a girl." A low voice.

A pause.

"What? Where?"

Oh, well, she consoled herself. Xii's life was at risk.

"I-I'm sorry," she stepped out of her hiding place, basket drooping on her arm.

"Illie!" Xiote's eyes widened as he saw his friend appear. "What're you doing here?"

Seeing him, her fear was replaced by growing annoyance. "Xii..."

"Oh, crap." He began to struggle against his hold, trying to get away from her flaring temper.

Too late.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT'M I DOING HERE?" Her voice reached a new high. Xiote gulped. "HUH? HUH?"

"Ehehe..." Xii tried to sooth her down. "Illie... calm down! I'm alright. L-let's talk this over–"

"Talk this over my BUTT!" Her eyes flashed dangerously as she stepped faster towards him, not paying any attention to the people around them. "And I think_ you're _the one that needs to calm down. FOREVER!"

She began swinging her basket. Xiote watched with fearful eyes.

"Illie... erm... Illie... don't you care that you've found me?"

"Of course I care!" She shouted. "I care that I can finally rip you slowly, limb from limb! I care that you're hanging around with people that're out of your league. I care so MUCH! You... you... IDIOT!"

And with a mighty swing, Xiote later ended up with a swollen jaw.

"Owww..." Xiote flew backwards, out of the holder's grasp.

Illie fell to the ground, sobbing. "I hate you... I hate you... I hate you!"

"... Illie..." Xiote crawled towards his best friend. "Illie... it's alright, really. Please, Ill, don't cry."

"I can't help it, you– you idiot!" Shaking her head furiously, she flew into his arms, pounding on his chest. "Stupidstupidstupidstupidstupid!"

"Happy reunion... I'm hoping it is?" A voice broke them out of their little moment.

"Eh?" Both looked up, into the face of a smirking Lord Knight.

"A-ah!" Anger vanishing, she sweatdropped. Xiote stood up protectively in front of her.

"What do you want now?"

"Teehee. A brave little boy, aren't you?" A female stalker appeared next to the Lord Knight. "Aww, how cute. What're you going to be?"

Xii shook his hair out of his hardened eyes. "I'm going to be the best Assassin Cross out there."

"Ooooh..." Sounds of approval flew through the guild members.

"It isn't going to be that easy." An Assassin Cross stepped out of the darkness.

Xiote looked at him. "I know."

"Ooohhh." The stalker cooed. "He's so brave."

Xii raised an eyebrow at her. Erm... right. Than turning to Illie, he grinned. "Still mad at me?"

She winced. "Uhh... not really, anymore, I guess."

"Good. Let's go home."

Getting to her feet, she glowered at him. "That's what the idea of me coming here was."

He smiled sheepishly. "... Sure."

"Hey, kid." The Lord Knight spoke again.

Xii turned to him. "What?"

He bent down to ruffle Xiote's hair. "When you become an assassin, come back here. We'll give you a place. Just make sure you ask before you touch anything next time."

The young boy's eyes flew wide open. "O-oh... alright." Blinking, he turned to Illie, pride evident on his face. "Let's go, Illie."

Catching her hand, he pulled her away from the guild, back into the quietness of the alley.

As they walked home in the semi-darkness, she turned to him.

"You're gonna owe me for that one, you know."

He grinned down at her. "I know."

And as she watched the sky darken, she was filled with a surge of energy. Reaching up on tip-toe, she kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Thanks."

She could still make out the surprise on his face, even in the dark. And laughing, she began to run.

"Race you home, chicken!"

His shocked face turned into laughter. "You're on!"

And life went on... just maybe a little faster for the both of them.

* * *

The dancer hobbled through the streets of Prontera. There! She spied the fountain, only a few feet away from her. Hobbling faster, the only thing she concentrated on was the gray stones built around the fountain. Reaching it, she sat down heavily and began inspecting the wound on her leg. 

Gingerly, she poked it. Ow. Shaking her head, she wondered what to do. As far as she could see, there weren't any priests or acolytes around. And she doubted that the merchants would share their potions with her.

Stuck, she was. She sighed heavily and looked up at the blue sky.

"... Illie?"

Jumping slightly, she looked towards the sound of the voice. Her eyes widened. "Arae!"

The said knight yelped as she came closer. "Oh my goodness! Illie! Your leg!"

"Eh, what?" She looked down. "O-oh. Heh. Yeah." She shrugged, grinning faintly. "I got scratched."

"Scratched?" Arae waved her arms frantically. "That's not _scratched!_ It's more like... massacred!"

"Thanks, Arae," she said dryly.

"Nonono... and I don't have any potions or herbs on me! Ooooh, I should've saved some! I'm so sorry, Ill!"

Illie grinned. "Heh. It's quite alright, Ari. It'll heal after a while."

"Not fast enough! I hate looking at wounds." Arae made a face.

The dancer smiled. "Don't look at it, then."

"Ohhh, stop being so... so... not serious, Illie! Well, at least not in this situation! 'Cause that," the knight pointed at the wound, "is serious! What should we do? What should we do!"

Illie sweatdropped. "Calm down, Arae. You make it sound as if you're the one with the wound."

Her friend stuck out her tongue. "Well, I might as well! It's so gruesome, and– and, _alive!" _Arae shuddered as she peeked again at the injury on Illie's leg. "Eurgh!"

She laughed. "You're awesome, Ari."

"Gee, thaaaanks," Arae drew in a deep breath. "But, seriously, Illie! What should we– ah!"

"Ah?" She blinked at her friend.

Arae nodded happily, brown eyes sparkling. "Ah! Xiote!"

She blinked again, sweatdropping. "Eh... what?"

"Hehe." Arae giggled. "Xiote! He might be able to heeeeeelp you." She winked at her friend.

"Uh?" The said friend sweatdropped even more. "Erm, how, exactly? He's in Niffle!"

"Blah, seriously? Nu-uh! He's back!"

"Whaa? No way!" Illie almost toppled backwards into the water. "He didn't even tell me!"

Her friend shrugged, grinning. "Don't worry. Vitka only told me right now. I was at a meeting, you know." She nodded to emphasize her point.

"O-oh... wait." Illie shook her head, confused. "Let's get back to the point, how can Xiote help me, exactly?" She eyed her friend sharply, as if daring the knight to say anything unpleasing.

"Ehehe... you see... erm, well... hahaha! Just, because!" Arae laughed nervously, twisting her hands together.

"That's not an annnswer." Illie grew even more suspicious.

"Ahahaha! You're weird, Ill! I'll, uh... go call him. Umm, now. Yes. Ehehe... be right baaaaack!" Arae beamed. "Don't move, 'kay?"

The dancer watched her friend back hurrying away, twitching. "Uh-huh– ow."

The pain intensified as Illie dreaded. _It was better with Arae here,_ she thought, rocking back and forth. At least she could keep my mind off of it.

"Illie! Illie! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiillie!"

She looked up abruptly, causing her hand to brush against the wound. "Owwww!" Looking back down, she hugged her leg, protectively. "Araaaaaaae!" She whined, poking the skin around the wound.

"Ooopsies!" her friend clapped her hands over her mouth. "I didn't mean to! Really!"

"Ahh... I know." Illie looked up again, smiling faintly.

"Hehe." Arae giggled impishly. "Sooooo... Illie, guess who I brought?"

"Xiote," was the impassive answer.

"Ehh?" Arae looked truly shocked. "How did you know?"

Illie sweatdropped. "Two reasons. One: you already told me. Two: He's taller than you. I can see him already."

The knight scratched her head. "O-oh. Hehe. Really? Ahh... anyways! Yep! Hehe. I brought Xiote!"

"Very nice, Ill." the assassin grinned at the dancer. "I've been gone for only five days and you're already talking about me in third person."

The dancer smiled pleasantly back. "Well, you know what they say, Xii. Unpleasant news is easily forgotten."

"That hurt." Her friend sat down next to her, unconcerned by the insult thrown at him. "So, what's this about your leg, I hear?"

"Yeahyeah!" Arae nodded furiously, edging her on. "What _did _happen to your leg, Illie, daaaaahling?"

Illie glared up at her female friend. "Nothing, really."

"Ohohohoho!" Arae grinned. "I don't think so! Really, Illie, what happened?"

"Really! Nothing happene– "

"Yeah, right, Ill." Xiote spoke up. "What happened?"

"Eh... uh..." Under the glares of both her friends, Illie desisted. "Finefine, I was hurt. Good enough?"

"Nope." Both her friends answered in unison.

She sighed. "Darn."

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, though. You know that, right, Illie?" Xiote placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nu-uh! Nonono!" Arae shook her head. "She– she has to tell us! So... eh... so we'll know how to help her!"

"Arae..." Illie began dangerously under her breath.

"Hmm... she does have a point." Xiote raised his eyebrows.

"Aughhh! Noooo way!" Illie threw her hands in the air, exasperated, throwing off Xiote's hand too in the process. "What does the wound have to do with anything? Just slap some herbs on it or drown me in potions!Hey, better yet, go run for a priest! He'll not only heal me instantly, but cure me, bless me, and increase my agility in the process! Who cares? I'll heal either way! Gooooooooood _grief!"_

"Ehh..." Arae backed away cautiously.

"Illie?" Xiote turned to her, face serious. "Is it that bad?"

Illie shrugged. "Well, I-I guess."

Xiote continued. "What was it?"

"Nothing rea–"

"– _Illie."_

"Fine, fine!" Illie crossed her arms. "It was a gryphon– I don't know! I think it was one. It just appeared so fast, and I didn't think I was in an area prone to them, and it just _scratched _me before flying away. Ugh, birds."

"Gryphon?" Xiote's eyes darkened. "That can't be right. You don't even know where they live."

"No kidding." Illie peered down at her wound. "But anyways, how _can_ you help me?"

A sly grin appeared on her best friend's face."Weeell, there're a lot of ways I can help you–"

SMACK.

"Ow, alright, alright!" Xiote rubbed his head gingerly.

"Hehehe... show her, Xii!" Arae spun around, armor shooting off rays of sunlight.

Xiote pulled out a few scrolls from his back pouch and showed them to Illie.

"You know what these are?"

Illie shook her head. "Nu-uh."

"They're specially formed scrolls that are healed by priests. They're called healing scrolls, naturally, and one of the few places they're found in is in Niffleheim."

She blinked. "Really? Wow! I've never heard of them."

"Good." And Xiote unraveled the scrolls and wrapped them around her wound gently.

Illie and Arae watched in fascination as the scrolls disappeared in agentle glow, and when they're eyes adjusted again, Illie's leg was back to normal.

"Oooooh! Wow!" Arae's eyes were wide with delight. "I need to get myself some of that!"

Xiote laughed. "Go tell Vitka to get you some. He's going to Niff soon."

Arae nodded fervently. "I will– hey! There he is, eating _again!_ That greedy pig. Hey, Viiiiiii!"

Xiote and Illie watched Arae run off towards the wizard.

"Ehh... thanks, Xii." Illie turned to the assassin, smiling sheepishly. "Thanks, a lot."

He turned to her, shaking hair out of his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. "Anytime, Ill."

Illie nodded, then punched him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You still owe me."

"Wait– what? No way! You're evil!"

"Yep. I am, so you still owe me."

"Ugh... and I wasted three scrolls on you too."

Punch.

"Ow."

"You deserved that."

A blink. "Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"So, what, what?"

"So, what, what, wha– okay, you know what? I'm not even going there."

"Going there, what?"

"ILLIE!"

She laughed. "I love doing that to you."

"_Thanks."_

Silence.

"Hey, Xii?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to turn like other assassin crosses when you become one?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You better not, you know?"

"I know."

Silence again.

"... Xii?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you say 'good' when I told you I didn't know what healing scrolls were?"

"You remember everything, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Now answer meeeee."

"You really want to know why?"

"Is it that bad?"

"No..."

"Then tell, already!"

"Well, because," He grinned down at her, and enfolded her hand with his. "Because I wanted to be the first one to show you."

* * *

Blood everywhere. Everywhere. Everywhere she looked. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. 

"Illie!"

Even that voice seemed so distant in her mind.

"Illie, stop!"

Stop? She couldn't now. She could never stop what she started.

She could never stop growing up.

She could never stop the memories from coming.

She could never stop the bloodstains dripping off her fingers.

She could never stop loving him.

A peal of maniacal laughter burst from her lips. Her whiptwisted. Down. Up. Down. Up.

Blood flew before her vision. How fun! This was so fun!

The laughter rose again. She should have done this long ago.

"Illie! Illie! Illie! For Odin's sake, _Illie!"_

"Shut up," she snarled. They were not stopping her. They_ could _not stop her. Not when she was having so much fun.

Once again, she raised her bloody weapon, ready to make it rain more, but wait– ! Something, _someone_, was holding her back.

How _dare_ they?

"Let go of me," she warned them quietly. She was not about to lose her temper. Not yet.

"Illie, please, please... please, Illie, stop, already! There is a difference between revenge and murder, Illie! Illie, listen to me!"

She struggled violently. "... Let go of me...!"

"Illie... Illie. Stop!"

"I. Said. Let... GO!" She let loose. Her whip danced in the air, and blood flew.

Beautiful...

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE _DIE!_" She flowed perfectly. Her teacher would have been proud.

If he was still alive, she cackled gleefully to herself.

"Illie, stop! They're already coming for you! If you stop now, you still have a chance! Illie!"

"Xii... it's no use. Illie's gone. She disappeared the moment they killed her family."

"SHUT UP, Vitka!" A roar of denial.

"Xii! You can't deny it...! She's going to be locked away, even if she stops now. There's nothing we can do now."

"You're giving up, Arae? You're_ giving up? _How _dare_ you?" There was desperation in the voice.

She only heard them as a background lullaby. The more pain, the better. She was going to have the world _grovel. _

Suddenly, her world of joy was shattered. Blood flew. But from where...?

She gasped. Her.

She was bleeding. The thought of it was horrifying. Horrifying... yet... delighting?

"No! You can't do that to her! You don't understand– "

"Quiet, boy. We understand too well. A massacre. This is what it is. And the gypsy's the cause of it. People like her deserve to die. Be lucky that she'll only be locked away."

"No, wait!"

"Come on, Xii. There's nothing you– we can do anymore."

"That's right boy... here's a warp home."

"I don't _want _a warp! You have to listen to me... you don't know what they did to her. You have to listen!"

A shove. Rustling of clothes.

"Goodbye, kid."

"Wait–!"

Silence.

She was tasting her own blood. How... colorful.

And suddenly, a hot pain was driven into her neck. She choked. What was...

"Got her right on the first try. Good job."

And darkness washed away the deep red.

* * *

He was the winter wind. He was the someone no one dared to talk to. 

He had gone against her wishes. One of her last requests of him.

Still, in his mind, he could see her sarcastic smile, cocked eyebrow, and the impatient tapping of her fingers.

He would never remember the bloodthirsty face she wore on that day. He had blocked it out. All he could see was Illie.

_His_ Illie.

He stood up. Next to him, a Lord Knight and High Wizard stared up at him.

"Where're you going, Xii?" The Lord Knight asked first, her eyes wide.

He gave no answer.

"Forget about her, already, Xii. There's nothing we can do." The High Wizard saw what his friend was thinking perfectly.

The Assassin Cross swung his fixed gaze onto the High Wizard. Moments passed, and the Lord Knight looked nervously at both of them.

Breaking the stare, the Assassin Cross turned and walked away, shoulders tense.

"Vii? What was that about?" The Lord Knight blinked at her guildmate, confused.

"Nothing that concerns us, Ari. Don't worry about it. Hmm... now, let's see... I'm in a mood for some dumplings. Care to join me?" The High Wizard grinned at her.

"Oh_hhh!_ You're always eating!"

"That doesn't concern you either, Ari."

"Auuugh!"

* * *

From her cell window, she could see the red-tainted moon. She sighed. It was quiet pretty. 

But... she looked down at the red stains on the white dress she was forced to wear.

She didn't know what had gotten into her. She was crazy.

Suddenly, her head shot up. An intruder. Looking towards the window, she jumped.

An Assassin... Cross?

There was one name that was still familiar on the tip of her tongue.

"... Xii– ote..."

The Assassin Cross looked at her for a moment, than disappeared.

She blinked. Where could he have possibly gone–

– And he appeared inside her cell.

Her eyes widened. Impressive.

"W-what're you doing here?" she croaked out.

He stared down at her. She stared back, unfazed by the slightest.

"Remember..." The Assassin Cross opened his mouth, voice deep. "Remember... when we were little. We made a promise."

She cocked her head. "I remember."

"I still haven't fulfilled it yet."

"Hehe... I see." She stood up, white dress flowing gently in the slight breeze that floated through the cell window. "And you know what I want, right?"

He nodded. "I do."

She laughed softly. "Alright, then." She opened her arms wide. "I trust you."

The Assassin Cross closed his eyes. Then opening them, he smiled at her gently. "But what will I do after I fulfill it?"

She spun around in a little circle, giggling. "Weellll... you'll have to tell Ari and Vii 'hi' for me, firstly, and the same goes for the rest of the guild. Hehe... and, hmm... well, I don't know... plant flowers for me, yeah? And go on vacations back to Niff for those healing scrolls. Heehee... be creative." She looked out her window, sighing longingly.

"I'll do that." He nodded again.

"Mmhmm... oh! And, darling, one more thing you could do." She beamed at him.

"And what would that be?"

"You can respect I've told you to not do when you've become an Assassin Cross, yeah? And don't go all angsty." She clasped her hands. "I would hate to see you going against my wishes. Not a smart thing to do."

And for a first time in a long time, the Assassin Cross laughed. "I'll do that too, ma'am."

She turned to him, tears in her eyes as she smiled at him. "Thank you so much. For everything."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll always love you, you know that?"

Tapping her fingers, she raised her eyebrow and smiled sarcastically. "You better, Xiote Assirnki Soliste."

He smiled at her... smiled at her with silver hair, ivory eyes, and chapped lips... and lowered the glistening metal. And in response, she fell... fell with blue eyes closed, auburn hair flowing, and red lips still smiling that infamous grin of hers.

Lifting her onto the small cot, Xiote Assirnki Soliste gently kissed her on the mouth. Straightening up, he smiled at her.

"I better, Enilliea Telhlita Cerisaecia."

And he disappeared again, though this time, on his free will, feeling as if a heavy burden had been lifted from him.

Because, he had payed her back what he owed to her.

And that's all a part of friendship and bittersweet love.

* * *

27 June 2006

* * *

**A/N:** -wipes forehead- Whew! Teehee. That was long. -sweatdrop- And kinda weird and angsty too. -blinks- I'm not use to writing death/psychotic weird romance stories. Kinda makes me go, EEEEEEEK! -faints- x33 

But I really wanted to write this story, because my other computer with Game and COD on it has officially(-bawls-) broken down. Yes. So I'm using my other computer with reallyreallyreallyuberlysuper bad internet connection! -pokes- And we're going to have to buy a new computer, and I'm going to have to copy the chapters I've already written on my old, feeble, and beloved computer onto a disk and transfer them here, and ACK! -sigh- So much work...! -runs around-

Ohhh, and my other reason to write this story, is because the idea was stuck in my mind for a lottalottalotta days, and I finally got the time to write this down! So teehee, yayyy! -dances- Ohhh, but tis kinda depressing, huh? Blah, I don't like depressing stories, but I'm a hypocrite at times, so pardon! -bows- T-T

Zomygaah– so, hehe... I'm watching Full Metal Panic: Fumoffu these days, and HEHEHE. I love kaname! I love how she gets these sudden flashes of anger and stuff and stuff and stuff! x33 hehe... poor sousuke! -pets- But you wove kaname, dinna you? x33 teehee.

Ohohoho... that's why Illie has a kindasorta temper/anger like that. x3 So fun to write! -dances- Weee! Hehehe. O.O; Ehh... I'm laughing a lot these days. Summer high! xDD

T-T;; except for the littletinyteenyweeny fact that I have summer school. -shifty eyes- I don't wanna go to high school! -wails- Is it hard? Is it is it is it is it is it? -weeps- I wanna go back to kindergarten. Eep!

Hehe... and Illie has mood-swings too, have you noticed? -sweatdrops even more- Well, besides wanting to write a weird character, I didn't want to get too weirdly angsty over this story, so I started to listen to really happy hyper music, and voila. Behold, a moody character. -pats Illie- Tis alright! -gets chased- Ack.

Waaah, this story is too long as it is! I think it'll go KABOOM! on me when I upload this, so hehehe... I better cut this shorter! x3 Meep!

I love everyone! -hands out huggles and cookies-

Ooh, and I willwillwilltrulyseriouslyhonestlydefinately review! Just... just... my internet connection! Must... fix...! Wait for me! -trips-

Hehe... as usual, my latin translation is probably eeeekage off! But I tried to patch it together and... -pokes- -falls apart- Eurgh! T-T Buuuut:

**Persolvo Beatae Memoriae **is a rough latin translation for **'To Pay Off a Debt of Blessed Memory.'**

Eeeep! -weeps- I don't knoww! -runs away-

Mraw! This is glock, calling out! -waves paw- Hearts!

-hopelessmine!


End file.
